primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Rips Are Everywhere! (AA)
Time Rips Are Everywhere! (.a.k.a.: Episode 1.1) is the pilot episode of the fanfiction television series, Anomaly Adventures. It revolves around a team that is organized to fight rips in the time-space continuum, known as anomalies. It takes place in Omaha, Nebraska, in the United States. Plot In Elmwood Park, near the woods, Jacob Wiseman and his girlfriend, Nancy Atwell, are camping. However, unbeknowest to them, it is illegal to camp, in Elmwood Park. While they are sleeping in their tents, Wiseman then hears the sound of someone banging on the tent. He opens it up, and he sees a police officer staring right at him. He gasps, and starts to run away. However, the police officer then captures him and Nancy, and is about to have them handcuffed and arrested, when, all of a sudden, a loud screech is heard. Puzzled, the police officer then travels off into the woods to investigate. While he is in the woods, he hears the screech, once again. With his shotgun ready, he tries to find the source of the sound. However, he is then pounced on and killed by an unknown creature, which then drags his body away. (Afterwards, the theme song, and the actor credits, roll across the screen). After the beginning credits are over, we find that Jacob Wiseman and Nancy Atwell have heard the officer screaming, and they then both run off to investigate. However, to their shock, they find that he is gone, but there is a puddle of blood, where he ran to. Then, Nancy witnesses an incredible sight: A tiny shred of light, floating in the air. Nancy then touches it, with her finger. Almost instantly, Jacob witnesses a blindingly bright light, stretching 20 feet around the small sliver of light, in every direction. He can't see anything. It's almost like a complete white-out. Then, all of a sudden, the light disappears...But, so does Nancy! The small sliver of light is still there, however. Jacob Wiseman tries to touch it, with his finger, too, but it then disappears, just seconds before he reaches it, leaving a visibly distraught Wiseman to grunt, groan, and complain, at his loss. Meanwhile, at a house, scarcely 5 miles away, Dr. Marcus Tucker, a world-famous palaeontologist, and authority on prehistoric life, is at his home, along with his best friend, Dr. Howard Seeley. They are studying a trilobite fossil that Dr. Seeley had found, earlier on. He had nicknamed it "Steven The Trilobite". While they are studying it, they hear a small knock on their door. Marcus goes to investigate it, and he then finds that the mailman is there, for him. He delivers the newspaper, and then leaves. Marcus instantly notices the headline, "Strange Creature Sighting: Monster Hoax, Or Truly Beastly?". At the top of the page, he sees a blurry picture of a creature that looks an awful lot like a maniraptoran theropod dinosaur. When Seeley takes a good look at it, he then just shakes his head, and says that it absolutely must be a hoax. However, Marcus is not so sure, and with a little bit of help from his former friend from elementary school, Jacob Wigodsky, who is now a soldier in the Air Force, Marcus puts together a team of soldiers with guns, just in case they come across the creature, on the expedition which he is currently planning. After they get all of the supplies ready, they then embark on their expedition, to Elmwood Park. When they finally get there, Dr. Tucker meets Jacob Wiseman, whom he also recognizes, from his days spent at Paddock Road Elementary School, when he was just a child. He notices that Wiseman looks visibly shaken. When Tucker asks him what's the problem, he yells out loud that his wife has just disappeared, through a shiny ball of light, in the sky. Wiseman then shows Tucker the picture that his wife had taken, of the creature. He identifies it instantly as a Troodon formosus, from the Late Cretaceous period of northern Alaska, judging by its size and appearance. Incredibly excited, Marcus then asks Jacob to show him where the ball of light had been. Wiseman shows Tucker the spot. However, just as Tucker says that he should go home, to do some more research, a chirring sound echoes through the night. As Marcus turns around, he sees the Troodon staring right at him. It then pounces on him, knocking him down to the ground. However, he then manages to whip his knife out, and stabs the creature, in its left leg. The dinosaur howls in pain, and then bites Marcus Tucker, on the right leg. Tucker howls out in pain, but he then manages to use his knife to stab the creature in the neck. The raptor then staggers back, and retreats. It then limps off into the night. Dr. Marcus Tucker then gets up, and chuckles, saying that this battle really was "A Hell of a lot more dangerous, than I thought it would be!". Afterwards, Marcus decides to travel to the University Of Nebraska At Omaha (UNO) to meet his sister, Miriam Tucker, and tell her all about what had just happened. However, on the car ride there, Jacob Wiseman calls him again, and tells him that the sliver of light had just reappeared. Dr. Tucker then decides to postpone visiting Miriam, and instead decides to return back, to Elmwood Park. Once he gets there, he decides that the best way to find out what really happened to Wiseman's wife, is to touch it. After he touches it, he finds himself in a different world, entirely, with mountains off in the distance. All of a sudden, he witnesses an incredible sight, which absolutely astounds him; An enormous herd of Pachyrhinosaurus, off in the distance. After seeing the herd, and studying them from a far distance, via using his binoculars, Dr. Tucker then decides to go back through, and to tell the rest of the group, what he saw. After he goes back through the hole, he then explains to everybody else that this is really a hole in time, and that it leads to the Late Cretaceous period, approximately 71 million years ago. Then, everybody else goes through it, and they then set up camp, there. However, their camp is ruined by an angered Thescelosaurus, which then attacks it, ripping everything apart. Afterwards, they try to look for a new, more suitable area, to set up camp, away from angry dinosaurs. After searching, for quite a while, they finally find what appears to be a large lake. There are enormous prehistoric dragonflies, other insects, pterosaurs, and even a few Ichthyornis birds, nesting in the cliffs, right next to it. Tucker notes how this is such an incredible discovery, as Ichthyornis was thought to have gone extinct, several million years earlier. However, Tucker then realizes that this is no lake, at all; It is the Arctic Ocean. That means that they are now at the northernmost tip, of prehistoric Alaska. However, once they get there, they find that a group of Canadagis is already resting on the rocky shores, so they decide to look elsewhere, to set up camp. Finlly, they find a good spot, in a light clearing, with lots of brush. Ironically, Dr. Tucker then realizes that this is the exact same spot that they had seen, when they had first come through the time rip, and that there was thus, therefore, no need, to look for a campsite, and that they had been wasting their time, this whole time, by looking for one. They then set up camp, and go to sleep, as it is getting dark. However, at around midnight, Dr. Seeley is awakened by the sound of a large animal, strolling through the campsite. He then wakes everybody else up. He opens up the tent door, only to find a vicious Troodon, staring back, right at him. He tries to shut the door, but the intelligent creature realizes that it now has its opportunity, and sticks its head back through. It tries to bite at Howard Seeley, but he manages to scare it away, by banging against its head, with a stick that he found, laying on the floor of the tent. Category:Episodes Category:Anomaly Adventures Episodes